


Come Fly With Me

by wombats_echo



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: All this is is procrastination, Gen, I got really bored, Word game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombats_echo/pseuds/wombats_echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple word game, nothing more, nothing less. Cabin address with Frank Sinatra songs. Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

***Bing-Bong!***

 

Goooooood morning, ladies and gentleman, Captain Martin Crieff here in an especially good mood _For Once In My Life._ I'm joined by my First Officer Douglas Richardson, who I swear has performed _Witchcraft_ on the weather to make sure our flight goes on as planned. I'm afraid we don't be meeting with any _Summer Wind_ this morning, but instead, we may experience some snow. Indeed, someone must have asked, _"Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow."_ But, _The Best is Yet to Come,_ we'll be _Strangers in the Night,_ all _Night and Day_ for this flight, which should end us in Fitton airport in approximately twelve hours. So, give a _Wave_ to America, 'cuz it's time to _Fly You to the Moon!_ Gosh, I just don't know what it is, maybe it's _The Way You Look Tonight_ but I get the feeling you're going to be the best passengers yet, and I must say _I Love You._ I have such _High Hopes_ for you all. I'm being reminded by our stewardess to continue my address as usual. **Audible sigh** _Luck be a Lady,_ hopefully I can get through it without gushing about our fantastic passengers today. You'll be attended by Arthur and Carolyn, who might have to stand _Cheek to Cheek_ in the aisles, for which we must humbly apologize, but _That's Life._ Now, it's time for you to.... _Cooooome flyyyyy with meee, let's fly let's fly awaaaaay..~_ **Ahem.** Have a nice flight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while back my very dear friend manicmercmannerisms posted a similar shpeal, but by Douglas. This makes sense, as when she and I roleplay, I take Martin, and she Douglas. I want to say that I wanted to try my hand at it and tried really hard, but this is pure procrastination and came straight from one of our roleplays with some mild editing. *Sigh* The life of an art major is so difficult, truly. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this little word game.


End file.
